My world
by TearDropintheDesert
Summary: Coleção de Drabbles incluindo spoilers de Sinbad No Bouken e Magi
Coleção de drabbles, curtos e longos do meu casal favorito do momento.
Contém spoilers, alguns deles pode conter a morte de um ou mais personagens.  
Eu espero que gostem.

O céu já estava escuro quando eu entrei naquele quarto, eu o via dormindo profundamente. Sabia exatamente quando as pessoas estavam indefesas, eu esperei por horas e horas no telhado até o momento certo….  
Nas minhas lembranças mais antigas eu consigo ver apenas uma coisa, sangue.  
Sangue em minhas mãos, escorrendo da garganta dos meus pais quando os matei aos seis anos de idade. Ainda consigo me lembrar dos olhos do meu pai arregalados enquanto desesperadamente buscava por mais ar. Minha mãe caída ao seu lado, estava inconsciente quando as minhas adagas passaram na jugular e sangrara como um animal.

Estavam os dois ali em uma piscina de sangue, eu havia feito isso, eram as minhas mãos pequenas, era minha culpa, tudo minha.

Eu tinha tanto medo..

Foram as primeiras pessoas que eu matei. A minha alma procurou a escuridão, se escondeu por trás da dor e do medo, eu tremia e tremia até ser agarrado novamente por aqueles homens, aqueles que haviam prendido as minhas mãos nos objetos que me seguiriam pelo resto da minha vida.  
Nasci e cresci entre eles, eu não chorava, mas naquele dia, eu chorei.

-Eu sabia, assassino, é como nós, pequeno Ja'far, você é sujo, um miserável filho da mãe como nós- ele gargalhou e me ergueu no ar como um boneco- você é um de nós, sim, é frio e cruel.

Meu coração se afundou mais e mais dentro de mim, quando eu errei pela primeira vez, fui pego e não matei meu alvo, pendurado pelos braços aos sete anos. As facas afiadas desenharam nas minhas pernas lembranças que eu jamais deveria esquecer.

A cicatriz ficou ali, subindo dos calcanhares até as coxas, jamais poderia errar novamente, eu jamais seria tão estúpido pelo resto da minha vida.

Matar, derrube seu sangue.

E os olhos dourados se abriram.  
Apenas em um segundo, um mísero segundo, todo o plano havia ido por água abaixo. Eu estava ali no chão, suas mãos em meus ombros me prendendo sob seu peso, ele era muito maior e mais forte e eu pude sentir. Isso jamais havia sido um problema antes, mas de alguma forma ele sabia que eu estava ali.

-Oh, você é apenas uma criança- disse com uma voz pesada e triste.

Sob seu corpo eu senti algo que não sentia à muitos anos. Mesmo com os perigos, os treinamentos e as torturas que já havia passado, era a primeira vez desde que eu segurara as minhas adagas pra tirar a vida dos meus pais que meu corpo e meu cérebro gritavam que eu poderia morrer como um ser pequenino e frágil e delicado, que eu não era capaz de matar qualquer um.

Eu tremi.

Todas as lembranças dolorosas voltaram de uma só vez. Os gritos, todo sangue toda a morte tudo.  
Mais uma vez, com palavras afiadas eu tentei me recompor.  
-Matei meus próprios pais - falei para intimidá-lo. A imagem deles repassando em minha mente, eu queria chorar, eu queria implorar pelo perdão deles, mas mantive ali a minha postura fria.  
E Sinbad não se enfureceu, com um tapa ardido, como o que qualquer um daria em seus filhos, sem intenção de matar como todos os golpes que eu sofrera na vida foi, ele me olhou com pena.  
-Pobrezinho- foram suas palavras e então alguém me puxou para cima, eram meus companheiros.  
Algo em mim havia mudado, algo em mim havia renascido, e não era bom.  
Enfurecido eu fui atrás dele novamente, queria minha força de volta, queria tudo o que ele havia roubado naquele gesto quase patriarcal.

E estávamos presos, todos naquela dungeon, a pequena criatura pulando e zombando de nossa incompetência, Sinbad se ergueu e nos uniu.

Eu não queria um coração, eu não queria sentir nada…

E ele nos mandou confiar em si, mesmo sabendo que nós éramos seus inimigos, mas não havia outra opção, o mestre daquele lugar era mais poderoso que todos nós.

Eu confiei nele, sabia que havia algo de diferente naquele homem. Sabia que ele poderia fazer coisas que nenhum outro seria capaz, sabia que ele era a pessoa certa para serguir.  
Quando eu fiquei preso em minha própria dor, ele veio até mim, eu chorava, chorava como jamais havia chorado, estava morrendo e eu sabia disso.  
Sinbad estava em minha frente, me abraçou e jurou me proteger e algo em mim havia mudado para sempre.

Aquele homem, aquele rapaz de quinze anos, o aventureiro, o sonhador, havia me tirado do meu próprio inferno.  
De repente meu mundo de sangue ganhara outras cores e eu jurei que protegeria isso para sempre, não importa o que houvesse, não importando o que ele fizesse e que caminhos escolhesse, até o fim eu serei fiel.


End file.
